Are You Afraid Of Movies? 2
by Kyuu09
Summary: AnCafe takuya... O que houve? Não quer que eu vá embora é? yaoilemon


N/A: okay..er..o.ó leiam o primeiro? 'xD

Are you afraid of movies? 2

[Kanon POV

Após minha confissão sobre saber que takuya tinha medo de filmes de terror e mesmo assim praticamente o obrigar a assistir, takuya havia ficado adoravelmente bravo comigo e tentado me ignorar. Devo dizer que apesar de no começo eu estava preocupado que ele estivesse ficado realmente bravo comigo, eu achei aquela carinha de irritado tão fofo, que não resisti e entrei no seu joguinho, me ajoelhando a sua frente e pedindo seu perdão, implorando por sua atenção de novo, prometendo que nunca mais faria aquilo e foi tudo tão teatralmente dramático exagerado, que ele apenas me encarou e teve um ataque de riso, fazendo eu fingir estar indignado antes de rir junto.

Levamos um certo tempo até podermos respirar normalmente, e quando o fizemos, pude abraçar-lo e aproximando minha boca de sua orelha e sussurrando em seu ouvido com uma voz propositalmente sensual, perguntei se ele me perdoava, me sentindo bastante satisfeito com o resultado que consegui dele: suas bochechas coradas, olhos tentando evitar os meus enquanto balançava a cabeça de forma positiva, esclarecendo minha dúvida. Sorri o mais doce possível enquanto ajeitava sua franja que insistia em cair em seu olho, logo me dando conta de quão tarde era e levantando do sofá, preparado para despedir-me.

Mas takuya me surpreendeu ao segurar meu braço com uma certa força, mas ainda não o suficiente para machucar. Olhei-o confuso e apenas pude ver seu rosto vermelho encarando o chão enquanto parecia reunir coragem para me dizer algo. Esperei pacientemente até que takuya resolvesse me dizer alguma coisa, mas se fosse esperar que ele conseguisse formar uma frase, ou melhor, uma palavra completa eu teria que ter muita paciência, e digamos que esse não era eu forte. Resolvi sentar novamente no sofá e quando conclui que ele não conseguiria mesmo me dizer o que queria, resolvi perguntar eu mesmo.

takuya... O que houve? Não quer que eu vá embora é? -brinquei e dei uma risada leve, até perceber que ele ficou mais sem-graça ainda se é que isso é possível, e estranhamente, quando finalmente meu cérebro processou que ele não queria que eu fosse embora, senti meu coração pular uma batida, e meu peito aquecer de tanta felicidade.

K-Kanon-san... P-Poderia fi... ficar e-essa noite? - Já disse o quanto ele fica meigo quando está assim?

Claro takuya. Está com medo de dormir sozinho por causa do filme é? - ri e baguncei seu cabelo com uma mão, podendo vê-lo fazer uma falsa cara de emburrado não sei se por minha provocação ou por ter bagunçado seu cabelo daquele jeito.

A culpa é toda sua Kanon-san! Você quem me fez assistir aquele filme! - não resisti e o abracei, beijando sua bochecha e depois mordendo-a de leve.

Ah, mas se você não fosse um curioso, não iria aceitar assistir de jeito nenhum! - ri ainda mais da cara de indignado que ele me fazia, recebendo um soco no braço, mas continuei a rir assim mesmo, só diminuindo o riso ao perceber que ele estava ficando realmente aborrecido.

Eu não tenho culpa de ser curioso assim...-pude ouvi-lo murmurar e sorri enquanto beijava seu pescoço.

Não, não tem mesmo... Eu sou a pessoa má que atiçou a sua curiosidade e se aproveitou disso... - continuei a beijar seu pescoço enquanto fazia um leve carinho em sua barriga, já que estava o abraçando pela cintura.

É mesmo, né? - ergui uma sobrancelha, não entendo o que ele quis dizer, recebendo minha explicação em seguida – Pessoas más tem que receber castigo, né? - me perguntou com aquela carinha de inocente falsa, porque eu sabia que de inocente takuya não tinha nada... Talvez um pouco, mas sabia usar muito bem aquele rostinho de criança inocente para conseguir o que queria, eu o conheci razoavelmente bem para já saber disso assim como Teruki que era quase um pai de takuya, quase porque só faltava a ligação de sangue, o jeito que o nosso líder tratava takuya era mesmo como se estivesse cuidando de seu filho.

E que castigo eu irei receber taku-chan? - fingi preocupação e medo, recebendo um sorriso de criança travessa em troca.

Como eu sou uma pessoa bem bondosa, Kanon-san, meu castigo vai ser você dormir comigo! Já que eu acho que depois daquele filme não irei conseguir dormir sozinho...- takuya explicou fazendo um biquinho que eu tratei de morder levemente.

Hum... Eu acho que já é hora de criança estar na cama... - comentei enquanto via o relógio na estante da sala, recebendo um outro soco no braço enquanto ria divertido.

Não sou criança, tá? - me mostrou a língua antes de continuar a falar – Mas eu tô mesmo com um pouco de sono... Acordei cedo hoje e tinha esquecido que era dia de folga... Não consegui voltar a dormir...

Senti o guitarrista apoiando sua cabeça em meu ombro e já ia fechando os olhos, mas como eu sabia que não iria conseguir agüentar ficar naquela posição a noite toda sem ter dores no corpo inteiro no dia seguinte, resolvi ser um pouco cara-de-pau.

takuya... Não é melhor dormir no quarto? - recebi um aceno positivo.

Me carrega? - pediu com uma voz manhosa.

Ponderei por alguns segundos, recebendo um olhar pedinte nesse tempo, me fazendo sorrir e concordar. Acho que não tem problema mimá-lo um pouquinho só, tem?

Carreguei-o até o quarto, depositando-o na cama delicadamente, podendo ver ser sorriso satisfeito enquanto me sentava ao seu lado, sendo puxado para um carinhoso beijo em seguida. Quando nos separamos, percebi que estava praticamente deitado sobre ele, e sei que ele já sabia disso e arrisco a dizer que a intenção dele desde o começo fora essa.

Achei que estava cansado...

Não disse isso...

Com sono talvez?

Ah... Mas... Passou! -riu igual como se tivesse feito uma travessura.

Hum... é? Que fazer o que então enquanto o sono não volta? -sorri já sabendo a resposta.

Não sei... Hum... Kanon-san poderia me fazer uma massagem, que tal?

Massagem é? Hum...

Antes que eu pudesse responder algo, ele tirou sua camiseta, deitando na cama, suas costas me encarando. Coloquei minhas pernas cada uma ao lado de seu corpo para poder me apoiar e comecei uma massagem, podendo ver um sorriso em seu rosto, os olhados fechados. Minhas mãos passeavam calmamente por suas costas e ombros, podendo sentir os músculos relaxando, substitui-as pela minha boca e língua, escutando um gemido que escapou de seus lábios, me fazendo sorrir e o fazendo corar envergonhado.

Eu alternava mordida, beijos, lambidas na parte de seu corpo que era exposta a mim, até perceber que ele tampava a boca, impedindo qualquer som de sair dali. Algo que não me agradou nem um pouco. Parei o que faia e subi o suficiente para alcançar sua orelha, falando baixo em seu ouvido.

Não me prive de ouvir sua voz takuya... Eu gosto tanto dela... - aproveitei para lamber sua orelha e morde-la de leve, podendo ouvir um gemido assim que ele havia deixado sua boca livre, me fazendo sentir satisfeito – Isso... Bom garoto taku-chan. Agora que tal você se virar?

Não houve resposta verbal. Ele apenas se virou e assim que pude ver seu rosto vermelho de vergonha, ele desviou o olhar, mirando algo desinteressante no chão. Não me importei muito, porque o faria olhar para mim depois de qualquer forma. Mordi seu pescoço, podendo ouvi-lo reclamar, e logo lambi o machucado, beijando-o carinhosamente em um pedido de desculpas mudo, descendo até seu peito, parando para brincar com seu mamilos e assim pude ouvir mais um pouco de seus gemidos tão gostosos. Ainda insatisfeito com algo, fui descendo as carícias, brincando demoradamente com seu umbigo, vendo-o arquear as costas, seu rosto corado não mais pela vergonha, seus olhos pedintes e sua boca entre-aberta... Céus! Como ele poderia ser tão lindo assim? Era eu quem queria fazê-lo perder o controle, não o contrário! Brinquei um pouco com o zíper de sua calça com as mãos enquanto minha boca ainda cuidava de seu abdômen.

-Kanon-san... - Até sua voz pedinte é um pecado! - Por favor...

Comecei a abrir o zíper lentamente, apreciando o momento, vendo ele se contorcer na cama, tentando controlar o próprio corpo de suas vontades.

-Kanon-san... Por favor... Eu... Não agüento isso...

Terminei de abrir sua calça, descartando-a logo depois com sua ajuda, coloquei minha mão direita sobre o pano que cobria seu membro já excitado, fazendo movimentos circulares bem leves, me divertindo com o desespero de seu corpo para ter mais contato com o meu.

E eu deveria fazer o que então takuya? - sorri sadicamente e pude ver a vergonha e o desejo lutarem entre si em seu olhar.

K-Kanon-san... - ouvi mais um leve gemido.

Eu poderia judiar dele mais um pouco, mas meu corpo também pedia alívio, e como eu não queria arriscar ficar somente no joguinho e depois perder o controle e acabar por machucá-lo, decidi que era melhor acabar com aquele jogo enquanto estivesse consciente o suficiente para conseguir medir a força no que eu fazia. Libertei sua ereção do pano que a cobria, encarando seus olhos ao mesmo tempo que a tomava em minha boca, sentindo seu corpo arquear e sua mão ser mordida desesperadamente, machucando-a para impedir um grito que eu sabia que ele iria soltar, mas que infelizmente não puder ouvir dessa vez.

Comecei a lamber e roçar meus dentes em seu membro, nas vezes em que não sugava-o, e continuei com esses movimentos alternadamente até que senti sua mão puxar meu cabelo, mas ignorei-a antes de sugá-lo com mais força, um gemido quase transformado num grito deixando seus lábios, sendo que os meus eram preenchidos por seu líquido branco, que fiz questão de engolir. Me sentei na cama tirando minha camiseta, observando seu estado pós-orgasmo, sentindo a luxúria tomar conta de mim e ainda mais quando ele me sorriu um pouco malicioso. Lambi meus dedos, vendo-o lamber os lábios por causa de meu ato, me deitei sobre ele, minha boca lambendo seu pescoço e enquanto ele gemia, inseri um dedo em sua entrada, seu corpo contraindo, seu rosto expressando um pouco de dor. Esperei que ele acostumasse para começar a mover meu dedo dentro dele antes de inserir o segundo. Repeti as ações até que ele se acostumasse com o terceiro dedo, e quando senti que relaxou, perguntei se estava tudo bem, me surpreendendo quando seus olhos abriram e me encararam. Os olhos completamente tomados pela luxúria, tão intensos que senti lisonjeado ao lembrar que o causador daquilo era eu.

-Kanon-san... Não quero _só_ os seus dedos... - não consegui conter um gemido ao ouvir sua voz rouca, transmitindo o desejo que sentia.

Foi quase num desespero que arranquei minha calça e cueca, e quando me preparava para possuí-lo, tive que me controlar ainda mais quando vi um pouco de medo passar por seus olhos.

-Se eu te machucar, me avisa, tá?

Assim que ele assentiu, comecei a penetrá-lo devagar, o prazer que eu estava sentindo era incrível, mas o rosto contorcido de dor que eu via era mais importante no momento, e foi o que me fez parar, enquanto beijava sua face corada, e suada.

-K-K-Kanon-san... N-Não.. pára...

Olhei em dúvida, sem saber se atendia seu pedido e continuava, ou parava o que estava fazendo. Acho que takuya percebeu isso, já que abraçou minha cintura com suas pernas, fazendo meu corpo colar no seu em um movimento brusco, que arrancou um gemido alto de prazer de meus lábios e um de dor dos seus. Minha preocupação havia ultrapassado o limite, e ver que estava sofrendo daquele jeito quase fez meu coração parar de desespero. Beijei sua face inúmeras vezes e acariciava seu membro, mas sem mover meus quadris, esperando até que ele se acostumasse. Depois de um tempo senti seus quadris rebolando, me pegando de surpresa e não pude evitar de gemer baixo em seu ouvido, ouvindo-o gemer em seguida. A partir dali comecei a investir contra seu corpo, lentamente no começo e depois de um certo tempo (quando ele já nem sentia dor) mais forte e rápido. Ficamos assim até que nós dois chegamos no orgasmo, e somente quando consegui controlar minha respiração melhor, saí de seu corpo e me deitei ao seu lado, puxando-o num abraço, e ele encostou sua cabeça em peito, cansado, ofegante e um sorriso satisfeito no rosto, de olhos fechados, cansado demais. Beijei sua bochecha antes de fechar os olhos e pude ouví-lo sussurrando.

-Acho que eu deveria assistir mais filmes de terror com você Kanon-san...

-Vamos ter várias oportunidades no futuro takuya.. - sorri e nos dois nos redemos ao cansaço, totalmente exaustos mas felizes.

Fim

N/A: dedicado a todas as pessoas fofosas que me mandaram reviews, okay? o3o


End file.
